


We're Dancing On A Fault Line

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Attempted Murder, Boston Red Sox, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Chris is hired by a rival mob family to kill Rick. His plans change once he actually meets Rick.





	We're Dancing On A Fault Line

**Author's Note:**

> Since it’s Halloween season, my original intention was to make this way darker but I guess I just don’t really have it in me to actually go dark.
> 
> I was mostly inspired by this [ prompt](https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot/status/1187244596469743616) on Twitter and also by this Sale/Porcello [ Mob AU ficlet ](https://chris-sales-belly-ring.tumblr.com/post/181314188351/thotporcello-chris-sales-belly-ring-i-was) that I wrote last year.
> 
> I love Joey Gallo by the way, but there was an actual mobster named Joseph Gallo so I couldn’t pass up the chance to make Joey the villain here.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy! 
> 
> Title taken from a lyric in “Faultine” by Katharine McPhee.

* * *

_I'm starting to shake_

_This perfect mistake_

_Could kill me any moment_

_But that's a chance I gotta take_

_ **Faultline- Katharine McPhee** _

* * *

“You want me to take out Rick Porcello?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, I think you’re ready. You’ve proven yourself capable,” Joey tells him.

“Why him instead of his dad who’s still running the family?” Chris wonders.

“His old man is sick and dying, he’ll be out of the way soon. Rick’s gonna take over after he’s gone, so he’s the real threat. Plus, I just fucking hate his guts,” Joey answers.

“All right. Just tell me when and where,” Chris replies.

* * *

Chris doesn’t usually ask too many questions. He pretty much just does what he’s told. He figures that the less he knows, the better. He’ll always be somewhat of an outsider since he’s not Italian, so again, he just plays his role. Gallo gives him a target along with the relevant details and then Sale takes care of the rest. Rick Porcello is by far his biggest assignment. He has never met him, but Chris has heard plenty of stories about him. He’s astonishingly known for his status in the gay community as much as he’s known for being next in line to be the boss of Boston’s most powerful crime family. Rick’s extremely rich and spoiled, which also makes him well protected. Chris has to think outside the box when it comes to finding a way close to him.

* * *

Chris has never seen Rick up close. He has seen plenty of photos and he has followed him from afar enough times to know that he’s good looking. He’s also completely reckless and Sale is genuinely surprised that he’s still alive. Being gay in the mob is usually a death sentence. Chris guesses since Rick is high up on the hierarchy that maybe the rules don’t really apply to him. He follows him into a gay club that’s extremely packed on a Friday night. Chris is way more lowkey and he’d never go to a place so flashy and flamboyant on his own. He prefers the gay bars that blend in a little more. When Porcello heads to the bar, Chris decides to send him a drink. He almost stops in his tracks as he makes his way closer to Rick. Pictures definitely don’t do him justice at all.

“You’re really fucking hot,” Chris blurts out.

Rick laughs. “Flattery will get you everywhere. I’m Rick.”

“I’m Chris,” Chris introduces himself.

“Thanks for the drink. I’ve never seen you here before. You new in town?” Rick asks.

“I’m not new, this just isn’t really my crowd,” Chris explains.

“Let me guess, you’re more of a cigar lounge kind of guy,” Rick says.

“Good guess,” Chris tells him.

Rick leans in to whisper in his ear. “Let me show you how fun places like this can be.”

After Porcello finishes drinking his beer, he grabs Chris by the hand and leads him to the dancefloor. There are sweaty bodies everywhere. Sale isn’t much of a dancer, but he doesn’t really need to be. Rick seems satisfied grinding against his body to the beat of the song. Chris almost forgets that he’s at the club for business and not pleasure until he remembers that his favorite knife is in his pocket. Gallo paid him a lot of money for the hit on Rick. He received half up front and he’ll get the rest of the money once he gives Joey proof of Porcello’s death. Chris pushes him against the nearest wall and Rick licks his lips.

“I love a man who can get rough,” Rick flirts.

Chris presses his knife against Rick’s throat. “Then you’ll really love this.”

“Knife kink, huh? I can’t say that’s _my _thing, but don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, right?” Rick responds.

“The pleasure will be all mine . . . and Joey Gallo’s,” Chris lets him know.

“Oh, you’re one of Joey’s goons? That’s too bad. I was really looking forward to having you in my bed tonight,” Rick says.

Chris raises an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you more afraid of dying?”

“I’d be in the wrong business if I feared death. Also, this isn’t the _first_ time Joey’s homophobic ass has sent someone to kill me,” Rick reveals.

“Wait, it’s not?” Chris asks.

Rick lifts up his shirt. “This scar on my stomach is courtesy of a pretty gnarly knife wound from a few years ago. I would’ve bled out if I wasn’t rushed to the hospital. Joey’s been gunning after me since we were kids, long before we got caught up with the whole ‘family business’ shit. He hates that a ‘gay fucker like me’ has amounted to more than he has. I was always richer, smarter, and better looking than him and he can’t stand it.”

“He painted you as the bad guy. He told me that _you _tried to kill him once,” Chris comments.

“Yeah, he left out the part that it was in retaliation for me almost dying,” Rick explains.

“I could use another drink, how about you?” Chris offers as he puts his knife away.

* * *

“I should head home,” Rick says after an hour of talking to Chris.

“Do you want company?” Chris asks.

“As long as you get rid of the knife first,” Rick tells him.

“It was a gift from my grandfather,” Chris answers.

“Leave it in your car and let my guys search you for other weapons,” Rick requests.

“Fine,” Chris agrees.

* * *

Rick’s a little hesitant to take off his shirt because he’s actually insecure about the scar on his stomach. It looks a lot uglier in the fluorescent lighting of his bedroom. He tries to cover it up with his hands when he notices Chris looking at it. It’s the only blemish on Porcello’s otherwise perfect body. Rick lets out a sharp gasp when Sale lightly traces his fingers over the marred skin. It’s sensitive to the touch and no one ever goes near that part of his body. He’s surprised that Chris doesn’t look turned off or grossed out. He leans in to kiss Rick while he’s still caressing his scar.

“No one has ever touched me there,” Rick whispers against his lips.

“Do you want me to stop?” Chris asks.

“No,” Rick says without delay.

For someone that was hired to kill him, Chris is surprisingly soft with him. The tingling sensation Rick feels from Sale’s touch grows more intense as the kiss deepens. Intimacy isn’t something Porcello knows well. Quick fucks with guys he barely knows is the status quo. He forgets names and faces because there’s no point in remembering them. He hasn’t had sex with the same guy more than once since high school. Rick wakes up to an empty bed because he always kicks his hook-ups out after it’s over. He’s absolutely not thinking about Chris leaving his bed right now. His embrace is warmer than anything Rick has ever felt.

“I don’t think I have a condom,” Rick announces.

“Want me to go get some?” Chris offers.

“No. I don’t want you to leave,” Rick tells him.

Chris kisses his neck. “Ok. I guess there are plenty of other things we can do without one.”

One of Sale’s hands makes its way in between Rick’s legs while the other one continues touching his stomach. He slowly strokes Porcello’s cock which is already fully hard. He takes his time and it’s so different from the way every other guy treats Rick. Chris licks his hand and he picks up his rhythm, but he’s still gentle. Their eyes meet and they’re both surprised by the vulnerability they see reflected back. It’s hard to believe that Chris had a knife to his throat just three hours ago. The same hands that seemed so menacing earlier in the night are making Rick feel so good right now. He’s so used to being manhandled, sometimes very roughly that he convinced himself he liked being treated that way. _This _is what Rick has actually been craving.

“Maybe I should have let you go get some condoms,” Rick half-jokes.

Chris laughs. “Next time.”

“Next time, huh?” Rick remarks.

“In case you hadn’t figured it out, I kind of like you,” Chris quips.

“I may need a little more convincing of that,” Rick says.

Chris shoots him a grin before he kneels in front of him. He wraps his lips around the head of Porcello’s cock before quickly taking more. A loud groan escapes Rick’s mouth and his body quivers. He’s so used to giving blowjobs; it’s so rare that he gets to actually enjoy receiving one. His eyes naturally want to close, so he has to fight to keep them open. Chris looks so beautiful and so perfect with a mouthful of his dick. He has a death grip on his expensive sheets because Sale is making him feel so incredible. Rick could definitely get used to this.

“I’m close,” Rick warns.

Chris doubles his efforts because he really wants to make him cum. He makes sure to look up at him because he doesn’t want to miss Rick’s orgasm face. Sale isn’t usually a “swallow after only knowing a guy for a few hours” kind of guy, but he’s making an exception tonight. Chris has never really thought much about his name, but hearing it on Rick’s tongue right before he orgasms is music to his ears. He does his best to swallow every drop, but a little bit leaks out the corner of his mouth. Rick surprises him by pulling him into an intense, slightly sloppy kiss. He grabs Sale’s cock as he continues kissing him and it doesn’t take very many strokes to get him off. Rick grabs a Kleenex from his nightstand to clean them up with.

“If you come work for me, I’ll pay double whatever Joey’s paying you. I’ll also throw in the added bonus of getting to fuck me whenever you want,” Rick offers.

“How could I ever say no to that deal?” Chris replies as he kisses him.

“I bet you didn’t picture your night ending like this,” Rick jokes.

Chris lightly runs his fingers along Rick’s throat. “Definitely not. I can’t believe I almost stabbed you earlier.”

“No harm, no foul,” Rick tells him.

Sale gently presses his lips underneath Porcello’s chin and then he softly kisses the area where his fingers just were. He thinks about the long, deep scar on Rick’s stomach and how he almost created a similar one on his throat. Of course, Chris was aiming to kill and likely would have given him a fatal wound considering his skill level. He’s so lost in his dark thoughts that he doesn’t immediately hear Rick calling his name. He apologizes for unintentionally tuning him out and he asks him to repeat what he said.

“Where did you go in your head just now?” Rick wonders.

“I worked for your rival and I almost killed you tonight, I’m just shocked that you trust me after all of that. I know that trust is hard to get, especially in this business. I’m . . . fascinated by you,” Chris explains.

“The funny thing is that I _don’t_ trust easily. I guess nothing about tonight makes much sense,” Rick answers.

“I’m ok with that though,” Rick says.

Chris caresses Rick’s cheek. “Me too.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Rick asks.

Chris shakes his head. “To meet your father? No. Not after everything you’ve told me about him.”

“He’s just protective and he definitely doesn’t trust people easily. He knows that you were the enemy and honestly, he may never see you as anything else,” Rick warns him.

“I understand. It will be hard for him to think of me as being a loyal guy considering I left one organization to join another,” Chris says.

“But after hiding you away for a few weeks, I think it’s time I finally introduce you guys to each other,” Rick comments.

* * *

“Are you fucking kidding me, Rick? He tried to kill you!” Fred exclaims.

“He was given misleading information! You see that once he found out the truth, he didn’t hurt me,” Rick argues.

Fred starts pacing. “I always knew that your dick would get you into trouble, son. I just didn’t ever think you’d be this fucking stupid. How do you know that he’s not still working for Gallo?”

“Because I trust him. Joey’s also not a great actor. He was legitimately pissed off when he found out that Chris works for _us _now,” Rick answers.

“Do you want to give me a goddamn heart attack and kill me before the cancer does? I mean, really? Jesus Christ, Rick. I can’t deal with this right now,” Fred tells him.

“Dad—”

Fred cuts him off. “If you don’t want your little boyfriend to get shot, I suggest you leave with him right now.”

* * *

“So, that could have gone better,” Rick says when they get back to his house.

“You tried,” Chris replies.

“Just give him some time. He may never like you or never trust you, but he probably won’t threaten to shoot you every time he sees you,” Rick half-jokes.

“I’d take a bullet for you, you know,” Chris tells him earnestly.

“I already have guys that will do that for me,” Rick quips.

Chris playfully rolls his eyes. “Stop trying to ruin my moment.”

“My bad. Continue . . . ”

Chris tenderly kisses the corner of Rick’s mouth. “It was so hot the way you stood up to your dad for me. I wanted to fuck you right then and there.”

“I would have let you,” Rick lets him know.

Chris kisses his throat. “This is the exact spot where I almost ended things. I was so close to killing you that night at the club. I still can’t believe it. I almost killed the most important thing to me. I almost killed the sweetest thing I’ve ever known.”

“Keyword is _almost_. You’re here with me and there’s no place I’d rather be. My life has been filled with feuds, rage, blood, violence, danger, and loss for as long as I can remember. It’s probably even worse now because we’re together. We’re tempting fate by breaking so many fucking rules, but I don’t care. I want you and nothing and no one will stop me from having you,” Rick declares.

* * *

“I think I know of a way to get you into my dad’s good graces,” Rick says when he and Chris are cuddling after sex.

“Really? What’s that?” Chris asks.

“Kill Joey. It won’t be long before he retaliates against me anyway. I disrespected and embarrassed him by taking you away. So, let’s just end this shit once and for all,” Rick suggests.

“All right. Just tell me when and where,” Chris replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite missing my original intention tone wise, I had a lot of fun writing them!
> 
> I don’t think I’ll ever get over the idea/theme of Chris being willing to hurt/kill anyone except for Rick. 
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
